1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically, to various apparatus and methods for establishing local wireless connectivity between multiple wireless nodes based on correlation information.
2. Background
Peer-to-peer (“P2P”) wireless networks are commonly used for connecting nodes via adhoc connections. These networks differ from the traditional client-server model where communications are usually with a central server. A peer-to-peer network may consist solely of peer nodes that communicate directly with one another, or may include a small number of servers to provide various services to the nodes in the network. These networks are useful for efficiently sharing files, media streaming, telephony, real-time data applications, and other communications.
In peer-to-peer wireless networks, various discovery and acquisition procedures are employed to enable nodes to establish wireless links. By way of example, a wireless node may advertise its availability by broadcasting service information. The service information may include parameters for establishing a wireless link with another wireless node. The parameters may include the access protocol, the data rates supported, the quality of service available, security, as well as other parameters. The service information may be used by another wireless node in the network to initiate an acquisition procedure to establish a wireless link using various access mechanisms defined by the network.
As the sophistication and complexity of peer-to-peer wireless communications continue to grow, it becomes increasingly more desirable to implement intelligent discovery and acquisition procedures between wireless nodes. These procedures should be applicable to other networks as well.